


That Fracking Cat!

by LillianOrchid



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/pseuds/LillianOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romo and Meredith's first meeting. </p><p>Just something that I wrote for my bestie, Kripkelover. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fracking Cat!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't longer, though I really am enjoying writing these. <3 
> 
> Meredith is kripkelover's Original Character and does not belong to me. 
> 
> Romo Lampkin, Lee Adama and Romo's Cat do not belong to me either, sadly. 
> 
> Not Beta'd; Only proof read by myself, therefore all remaining mistakes are my own.

Meredith walked calmly back through the corridors of the Galactica towards her quarters. She’d been in a rather important meeting, supporting President Roslin as always and was now quite tired. She was passing by the quarters to some of the other members of the ship’s crew, when something white and grey ran out in front of her feet, nearly tripping her up. She jumped at the sudden sight of it.  
“What the frack was that?” She thought to herself, as she calmed herself. It was then that she heard someone’s footsteps approaching.  
“That fracking cat!” Came a voice from behind her. She knew the voice to be Major Lee Adama.  
“Are you alright there, Major?” She asked.  
“I would be, if I wasn’t chasing after that fracking cat.” He said.  
“I didn’t know you had a cat?” Meredith said.  
“It’s not mine.” He answered. “I have to be back on duty, I can’t be chasing after that thing.”  
“I’ll go find it for you.” Meredith said. The Major’s face immediately brightened. “I’ve finished my duties for a few hours at least.”  
“Could you? I’d really appreciate it.” He said. “Just bring it back to my quarters once you’ve found it and I’ll make sure it gets back to it’s owner.” Meredith agreed and watched Major Adama walk away, swiftly. 

Meredith wondered why in the world the Major was chasing after someone’s cat. He had much more important things to be getting on with and she was only too happy to help if she could. She headed in the direction the furry fiend had run off in and began looking in all the small places that it could be hiding. She checked in all the vents and under chairs and other furniture in various rooms. It was while she was on her knees looking under one of the tables in the rec room that she saw the cat dart across the floor.  
“There you are, you lil menace.” She said and lunged for the cat. The cat hoped out of the way and hissed at her as it darted behind one of the sofas. “Frack!” She exclaimed. This wasn’t going to be that easy. She spent the best part 30mins chasing the cat around the rec room before she finally caught it. She held it firmly in her arms and scratched it’s head. “There we go, see I’m not so scary now, am I?” The cat began to purr loudly. “Now let’s get you back to Major Adama.” 

Meredith headed back out into the corridor and began walking back towards Major Adama’s living quarters. It was when she was nearly there that she heard a voice shouting from behind her.  
“Hey! That’s my cat!” Came the voice. Meredith turned to see a man marching towards her. He was dressed in a long blue coat, a grey shirt, dark trousers and boots. He wore sunglasses, so it was hard to see his emotions. She could hear the annoyance in his voice though as he approached, the man’s expression seemed to soften. “I’m sorry, but I do believe that’s my cat.” He said, calmer now. Meredith noted his strong Irish accent and couldn’t help but smile at him. She found his voice very sexy and very pleasing to listen to. She also noted that he was a very handsome man too.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said. “I was just doing Major Adama a favour. I thought the cat was his for a moment.” She chuckled. She handed the cat back to the man. “I’m Meredith by the way.” She sad.  
The man tilted his head to look at her over the top of his sunglasses and grinned.  
“Romo, Romo Lampkin.” He said and held out one hand for her to shake. She did so and giggled as the cat tried to make a get away once again, but Romo seemed to know how to handle the cat and held on to it firmly, preventing it’s escape. “And this furry menace is Lance.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Lance.” She said, with shy smile and stroked the cat.  
“You’re Roslin’s assistant aren’t you?” Romo asked.  
“Yes, I am.” Meredith said. She tried not to blush as he stared at her from behind his dark shades.  
“Well, in that case, maybe we’ll be seeing more of each other in the near future.” Romo grinned. He walked passed Meredith and nodded to her as he walked away. Meredith sighed, feeling rather flushed. She certainly hoped she would see him again soon.


End file.
